weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucky Barnes
James Buchanan Barnes is a Marvel comics character often associated with Captain America. He first appeared in Captain America Comics #1 as the sidekick of Captain America called "Bucky". The character is brought back from supposed death as the brainwashed assassin Winter Soldier, and later assumed the role of Captain America when Steve Rogers was presumed to be dead. Superhero Showdown Bucky has appeared as the Winter Soldier in two Superhero Showdowns. In Episode 67 (the Super Villain Showdown), he was pitted against Bane. James and Mason decided that Winter Soldier wins in both the comic and movie versions. In Episode 123 he was pitted against Dick Grayson. Is was determined that Winter Soldier would beat Grayson as both Robin and Nightwing. Marvel Cinematic Universe Sebastian Stan portrays Bucky Barnes in the MCU. He has a nine-picture deal with Marvel Studios to play the character. He first appears in Captain America: The First Avenger as the best friend of Steve Rogers. We first see him defending Steve when he's getting beat up in an alley. He tells Steve that he has received his deployment orders from the Army, and jokes that Steve will be the only eligible bachelor in New York after the soldiers are sent off. Later, they have an arguement over Steve's insistence that he wants to join the Army. He tells Cap that there are many important jobs to do outside the military, and Steve argues that he has no right to do any less that the soldiers risking their lives overseas. Despite Steve being told Bucky is dead, Steve rescues him from the Red Skull. In the the last scene we see with him, he is fighting alongside Cap and the Howling Commandos on a Hydra train. A hole is blown in the side of the train, and Cap is unable to save Bucky, as he falls out of the train and into a deep chasm to he presumed death. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America discovers that Bucky is the Winter Soldier during the fight against him. He appears to be brainwashed, and Cap tries to get him to remember who he is. Following their fight on the crashing Hellicarrier, he saves Captain America from the Potomac River. In a post-credits scene, he visits the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution. In the post-credits scene of Ant-Man, Bucky is shown to have his metal arm caught in a vise and Falcon says he "knows a guy" who could help. This footage was taken from Captain America: Civil War and condensed into a shorter form to both save time and not spoil the beginning of the film. In Captain America: Civil War, Bucky remembers his friendship with Rogers, who tries to protect his friend from the authorities as he is framed by Helmut Zemo for a terrorist bombing. When Bucky was brainwashed by Hydra, one of the assassinations Hydra made him commit was that of Tony Stark's parents. Steve had learned that the Winter Soldier had murdered Howard Stark and Maria Stark, but chose to keep that fact from Tony, in hopes of protecting both Tony and Bucky. Surveillance footage is eventually shown to the three by Zemo, revealing to Stark who Howard's and Maria's murderer was. Stark is blinded with vengeance and choses to disregard the fact that Hydra had brainwashed Bucky and forced him to kill Stark's parents. Eventually, Bucky's metal arm is destroyed by Tony in before Cap managed to disable his armor. In a post-credits scene, and he is granted sanctuary in Wakanda, where he chooses to return to suspended animation until a way is found to undo Hydra's brainwashing program. Future Sebastian Stan will be reprising the role in Avengers: Infinity War and its untitled sequel. Due to the length of Sebastian Stan's contract (He will still have 4 films folling the Infinity War sequel), the comics precedent, and the confirmations that the next two Avengers fims will have major deaths, many believe that Steve Rogers will be killed and Bucky will take up the mantle of Captain America. This was alluded to in Captain America:The Winter Soldier when Bucky picks up Cap's shield during one of their fights. Category:Marvel